Mine
by LermatsonManiacs
Summary: Pourtant, on s'était dit, que rien ne viendrais détruire notre amitié. Rien ne devait se mettre au travers de notre relation, rien. On était amis, on était bien, on s'amusait, on profitait. J'aurais aimé ne pas te connaître, tu ne m'aurais pas été indispensable, j'aurais pu vivre sans toi, et rien ne serais venus entre nous, rien, même pas mes sentiments pour toi.
1. Presentation

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Bon, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai l'idée d'écrire, seulement, aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment envie de vous faire partager ce que j'ai en tête.

Je suis une très grande fan d**'Harry Potter** (comme les trois quarts des personnes sur ce site ;) ) et donc en tant que **Potterhead**, les acteurs de la saga, sont devenus mes idoles.

Mais, mon inspiration quotidienne, désormais, c'est_** Emma Watson**_. Elle est devenue mon modèle de réussite, mais aussi physique. Et, je ne peux m'empêcher de la « shipper » avec des tas d'autres acteurs ou chanteurs que j'apprécie beaucoup, notamment Harry Styles, Logan Lerman, ou encore Orlando Bloom, même si, bien sûr, le « Ship Ultime » pour moi, c'est de la voir avec Tom Felton (Feltson), et donc, Drago dans la saga.

Je ferais sûrement une histoire sur_ Drago_ et_ Hermione_, mais en attendant, c'est avec_** Logan Lerman** _(Son coéquipier dans «_ The Perks Of Being A Wallflower_ » ou encore «_ Noah_ ») qui est un acteur que j'apprécie beaucoup et dont le côté timide, et plutôt beau gosse, me fait penser qu'il irait vraiment bien avec notre très chère**_ Emma_**.

C'est donc avec eux, et non leur personnage, que je vais composé mon histoire.

Merci à ceux qui me répondront, j'espère être assez bonne, et satisfaire certain des membres du site J

#Ilona


	2. Chapter 1 : Be friends

La première fois que Logan a vu Emma, il l'a tout de suite trouvé intriguante.

Elle ne lui était pas inconnue, bien sûr, tout le monde la connaissait.

Et pourtant, malgrès toute l'attention qu'elle mériterait d'avoir, elle restait là, sobre, un regard sur le script du film sur lequel ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble, un sourire crispé sur le visage, mordant sa lèvre à chaque nouvelle page qu'elle tournait.

Logan l'avait trouvé jolie. Oui, jolie, il avait tout de suite été attirée par elle, elle émanait tellement.

Il était fan du boulot qu'elle faisait depuis 13 ans, il avait vu tout ses films et aurait vraiment donné n'importe qui pour avoir ne serait-ce que le courage d'aller la voir et lui dire tout ça.

Seulement, il était très timide, un comble pour un acteur connu mondialement n'est-ce pas ?

Logan n'avait aucun mal à aller voir des fans, mais éprouvait des difficultés incontestables à aller voir des personnes qui l'intimidaient. Car oui, Emma l'intimidait, à vrai dire, elle intimidait tout le monde, malgrès sa fraîcheur, sa beauté, son talent, ou sa simplicité. Personne n'était autour d'elle, le personnel, les régisseurs, et même les acteurs la laissait, plongée sur son script, ils devaient surement avoir peur de la déranger dans son travail.

Il était donc trois heures, assis ici, lisant son script lui aussi, et jetant des regards persistant sur la femme qui allait devoir le supporter pendant des mois sur le tournage du film.

C'est seulement à l'heure du déjeuner, qu'il décida de se lever pour aller grignoter, seul.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux sur le plateau aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'une journée pour que les acteurs principaux, l'écrivain, et les scénaristes se rencontrent et parlent des différents détails du film.

Logan s'assit à table, devant une assiette de salade, un bout de pain et un yaourt au fromage blanc.

Il mangeait sans se soucier de certains regards qui devaient surement se demander pourquoi il se trouvait seul, alors qu'il aurait pu s'intégrer facilement aux autres, il s'en fichait à vrai dire, dans quelques jours, ça irait mieux, il serait ami avec tout le monde, et serait en train de manger avec eux, rigolant à leur blagues, et jouant au bout en train.

La tête dans les étoiles, il ne remarqua même pas la personne s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« - Alors, on ne se même pas aux autres ? »

Logan leva les yeux vers le détenteur de ces mots, elle se tenait là, près de lui, un sourire aux lèvres et une assiette de frites sur la table.

« - Un timide ? Pourtant, tu fais plus extravertie que ça, en façade.

- Je… oui, enfin, c'est le premier jour, ça iras mieux.

- Enfin, moi c'est Emma.

- Je sais, enfin, je veux dire, qui n'est pas au courant ?

- Je le prends pour un compliment ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne t'imagines même pas le bon que j'ai fait quand j'ai su que j'allais jouer avec la grande Emma Watson !

- Et bien, j'éspère que je serais à la hauteur de tes attentes ! En attendant, moi aussi, je suis vraiment heureuse de partager l'affiche avec toi, Logan.

- Alors, tu as lu le script entièrement ?

- Oui, après avoir lu le livre au moins un million de fois. Et toi ?

- J'avais déjà lu le livre il y a quelques temps, et je viens de finir le script, c'est vraiment différent de ce que je fais d'habitude.

- Pareil pour moi, enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais fait trente six mille film, mais, enfin, Hermione est loin d'avoir le même caractère que Sam. Et donc, si tu es Charlie, on va se voir tous les jours ?

- Absolument, désolé !

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, au moins je connaitrais quelqu'un parmis tout ce monde !

- Je sais qu'on se connait que depuis quelques minutes, mais… je pourrais te piquer une frite ?

- Lerman, crois moi, la nourriture, c'est important, alors, la prochaine fois, prends un truc bien gras au lieu de te contenter d'une pauvre salade. Une grosse journée t'attend, alors, oui, mange !

- Merci, je garderais ce conseil à l'esprit !

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais, je dois y aller, mon petit ami m'attend, à demain donc !

- Bonne journée, et oui, à demain !

Les conseils d'Emma étaient vraiment les moins poétiques, mais les plus utiles du monde.

Après cette journée, la relation entre les deux jeunes adultes était devenu fusionelle, ils étaient vite devenus amis, et rien ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

Enfin presque…


End file.
